


San Diego Comic-Bites

by dreamerforeverd



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforeverd/pseuds/dreamerforeverd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smutty one-shot about that red spot on Jen's collarbone at Playboy and A&E after party at Comic-Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Diego Comic-Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut and a little bit of fluff, guys. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
> Sorry about the mistakes, english is not my first language. But I try to do my best. :)

It had been such a long time since Lana had seen Jennifer. They have been going out for a few months now, just to take the steam off. But since the whole Elsa thing they didnt have much time to be together.. Of course they both knew that they “relationship” was wrong, and they also knew that no one could know about the affair. Oh, and they just had sex. Hot and delicious sex. The kind that makes you feel high with so much pleasure. Sometimes they cuddled after, sometimes they didn’t. The important thing was that they both knew that in the end of the day Lana was married and that they could never have anything more than sex.

It was  _just_  sex.

At least that’s what they kept telling themselves… 

Now they were here. Comic Con. And Lana couldn’t take it anymore. She waited until Jen arrived in the black car for the Playboy and A&E Party, and when she spotted blonde hair and the beautiful face of her lover she quickly grabbed her hand and got inside with her by a side door without saying a word.

Lana found the first empty room available and pushed Jen inside and against the wall where she started to kiss and lick her neck. Jen’s hands started to roam through Lana’s body and they both moaned when Jen cupped Lana’s butt and squeezed it hard.

When Jen squeezed Lana’s butt Lana kind of lost control and bit too forcefully on Jen’s collarbone. Jen didn’t complain and instead moaned louder.  
“I missed you so much” Lana said while trailing kisses to Jen’s jaw and then kissing her deeply.

"I missed you too babe." Jen said after they parted. Jen’s hand found their way under Lana’s dress so she could squeeze the bare flesh of her backside.  
She chose that moment to turn them around so Lana was pressed against the wall. Jen went straight to her neck and started to lick and slowly bite. One of Lana’s hands went to Jen’s hair and she pulled her closer whimpering, wanting more..

"Jen, please.." Lana said thowing her head back against the wall and pulling Jen’s mouth closer to her at the same time.

Jen trailed kisses up Lana’s neck until she reached her ear. After nipping at the latina’s earlobe she whispered, “Tell me what you want.”

Lana moaned at how deep Jen’s voice was, but tried to control herself enough to answer the blonde’s question. “I- I want you to fuck me.”

"Hmm, that’s my girl. As you wish." And with one more bite on Lana’s earlobe Jen was on the floor, kneeling between Lana’s legs.

Lana’s eyes got even more dark, if possible, when she realised what Jen was going to do.

At this point Lana’s dress was already all the way up to her waist, so that made Jen’s jobs much easier, she just had to pull her panties down and enjoy the taste of the brunette like she had done a lot of times before. And that was exactly what she did. Jen pulled Lana’s panties down to her ankles and moaned at the sight of the perfect smooth skin glistering with her arousal.

Jen knew they didn’t have much time, so instead of worshipping the perfect body in front of her she just went down to business and gave Lana a long and slow lick through her folds. Lana moaned so loud that Jen wouldn’t be surprised if someone came in the room to check where the noise came from.

"Fuck, don’t stop." Lana said while fisting the blonde’s hair and pulling her closer. Lana wanted to feel more of the blonde, she wanted to open her legs wider, but that damn underwear was on the way and not letting her do that.

"Ugh!" Lana groaned and with a few moves she managed to take one of her feet out. She immediately opened her legs and put one of them on top of Jen’s shoulders. Jen hummed in approval and put her tongue inside the brunette. Lana could feel herself getting close. She was always surprised by Jen’s abilities involving her tongue and mouth. Lana started to move her hips, her moans were getting louder and louder and Jen smirked. Jen had an idea and decided to try it. So she grabbed Lana’s other leg and put it on her other shoulder lifting her off the ground and earning a yelp followed by a moan from the other woman.

Jen’s tongue was moving in tight circles around Lana’s clit, she was just so close and Jen knew it. Lana had one hand in the blonde woman’s hair while the other one was gripping a shelf that was close to where she has been lifted to.

Both of Jen’s hands were in Lana’s ass cheeks, squeezing them and trying to bring her even closer to her mouth. She was moving as fast as she could and she knew Lana was ready, so with a hard suck on Lana’s clit and a squeeze on her ass she felt Lana tense and her name being called, very loudly, by the beautiful brunete. Jen moaned against the brunete and slowly started to slow down her movements.

After a while a gentle tug on her hair told her she needed to get away from between Lana’s legs and put the woman down.

She gently put one of Lana’s legs down and then the other. Lana was still breathing heavily from coming so hard and Jen had a smirk plastered on her face.

"I think you broke my tongue" Jen said putting her tongue out and making, totally fake, pain faces.

Lana laughed out loud at that. “Of course you would ruin the mood.”

Jen just smirked wider and pulled Lana for a deep kiss. “duh” She said after they parted and Lana just shook her head.

Lana had her hands on Jen’s shoulders, but she knew she had to let go because they needed to go back to the party, so she ran her hands  slowly against Jen’s collar bones and gasped. One of the blonde’s collar bones was red and bruising and had teeth marks. HER teeth marks. “Shit!”

"What?!" Jen asked scared. "WHAT?!"

"Jen, I’m sorry. I didnt mean to!" Lan started to apologise but Jen just frowned and put her hands on Lana’s shoulder.

"Lana! Calm down, stop apologising and tell me what is going on!" Jen said with wide eyes, not understanding what was going on.

Lana took a deep  breath and slowly said: “I marked you. I’m so sorry, I didnt mean to, but then I was really into what were doing and i missed you so much and I got carried away and now you have a bruise and teeth marks on your collarbone and I’m really sorry Jen, I really di-” Lana was stopped when soft lips touched her and kissed her gently. She sighed in the kiss and kissed back slowly. The kiss was simple, just lips moving against each other, but it meant more, so much more than it should. And there was those fucking butterflies, butterflies that shouldn’t be there. They both knew this was much more than just sex, but they were too afraid to admit, more to themselves than to each other, that they really loved one another.

They both separated slowly, breathing hard and with smiles on their faces. Jen’s thumb was slowly caressing Lana’s cheek and Lana’s both hands were bhind the blonde’s neck. Jen kissed Lana one more time and when they were apart again she took a deep breath, touched their foreheads and said:

"it will be a pleasure to show them your mark. To show them I’m yours.."

It was Lana’s turn to smirk. “You are mine, uh?”

Jen laughed. “Oh come on! Who’s the one ruining the moment now?!”

After a moment just smiling at each other and enjoying their moment together Lana finally spoke. “We have to go..” Lana whispered.

"Yeah, I know" Jen sighed and finally stepped back.

They tried to make themselves as presentable as they could judging by the events that happened not 20 minutes ago and walked to the door.

Jen opened the door for Lana. “I will see you later?” Lana asked before she got out of the room.

Jen pecked her on the lips quickly and winked. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Message me and tell me what you think of it.  
> You can also find me at Tumblr as: dreamerforever-d  
> Lots of love. :*


End file.
